<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pfft, who said Peasant boys couldn't have Fun? by gokioh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108536">Pfft, who said Peasant boys couldn't have Fun?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh'>gokioh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, cough the king cough, felix and changbin are peasants, jisung is the son of some really rich person, minho is a worker, one night, peasant times, peasants and workers vs the nobility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is a worker who decides to crash a rich people's ball with his friends Felix and Hyunjin. In this party, he meets Han Jisung and decides to spend the night with this handsome young man. </p><p>What happens when he finds out Jisung is the prince?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pfft, who said Peasant boys couldn't have Fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, on a royal night, stood one peasant boy ready to make a difference in his life; another boy on the other side of the universe when in correlation to their social status was the heir of a tyrannical king. Both boys were waiting for something in their lives to change, whether it was to be free or to be loved, they wouldn’t find it until the fateful night of the royal ball. Held every ten years to commemorate the land owned by the king. </p><p>The king of this land, was a tyrant. He was hated by his people and loved by the clergy and nobility, paving his way to the throne by slitting the throat of his older brother. The king of the land did not get to his position through law but by blood. And by blood was how he should have met his demise. But, he was too strong. No justice could strike him down for he were too powerful. No matter how much the workers and peasant slaved away through agriculture, the king belonged on the throne through divine right. </p><p>God set him on the throne and he was there for a reason. If God were testing the people on their faith then they were to remain patient, they lost faith in the ruling class but not in their higher being. But one peasant boy, name Lee Minho, had lost his faith in God, and so lost his faith in the king. The was a peasant boy slaving away to a higher nobility family whilst he tended to his mother, who grew ill over the years of fatigue and hard work. </p><p>Minho could do nothing but support his mother as she peacefully died in his arms. She was scared, she was young, only 27 and Minho was only 8 at the time. He could do nothing the next day but watch guard and the local towns council reel her off to be buried with other peasants. Minho had lost his faith on that day and never felt the same afterwards. Even so, he started to make his way up to becoming a worker.</p><p>His line of work was still agricultural but sometimes he’d be needed in factories. Where Minho was needed, Minho went. This is how he met his two friends, Felix and Hyunjin; two born sinners and lovers. Minho had never seen two boys more infatuated with one another than he had with Felix and Hyunjin and although he felt uncomfortable at first, the young man grew to understand them. </p><p>That infatuation had never died and Minho had realised that both boys did truly love one another. He had seen the brightness light up their eyes whenever they were together, he had seen the way both worked together and compliment each others style and direction. Where Felix would pull out the best ideas, Hyunjin would simply follow along. Minho was part of their friendship to keep both boys calm and usually stop the two from getting into trouble. </p><p>Tonight the ten year royal ball was to be held in the main hall of the palace. Minho didn’t want anything to do with the ball but Felix was easily excited with anything to do with the royal family and the higher class. So when he came racing to his quarters with a beaming smile and a stolen invitation to the ball, Minho had a feeling he knew what Felix’s next adventure was going to be about.</p><p>“Hyung-”</p><p>“No,” Minho drawled boredly, rolling his eyes and lying back on the cotton sheet that lay on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling and stared aimlessly at the mould growing over the damp wooden barn. </p><p>Hyunjin smiled and pulled Felix down to sit on his lap, “what’s it, love?” he took the invitation from Felix’s hands and furrowed his brows. “I can’t read.”</p><p>“Neither,” Felix shrugged. “I was thinkin’ that it’s from the Royal party, look at how it’s made of the expensive paper. It’s so thick,” Felix said, holding the paper gently in his hands like he could rip it at any point. </p><p>Minho got up and snatched the card out of Felix’s hands making the younger whine, trying to get it back. “Ye- oh- uh. Yeohuh… yohuh… you?” Minho started to read. Felix and Hyunjin both looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to Minho. </p><p>“Ya’ read?!” they both exclaimed in unison.</p><p>Minho waved his hand, “ma’ mum taught me the letters and what not- but, I’m a little bit rusty.” He put the paper close to his face, his nose was almost touching it. “Um… aah- rrah- ee… oh the ee after it means you make the letter in front of it like big... I think,” he waved his hand in the air to try and make sense of what he was explaining. Felix got of Hyunjin’s lep and sat cross legged in front of Minho, looking at the older with wide and eager eyes.</p><p>“What’s it say hyung?”</p><p>“I think they’re telling us that we’re invited, then… there’s the time right here. Which is 9 o’clock, but a duh-rah-eh-sss-sss?” Minho sounded out. </p><p>Hyunjin furrowed his eyes, “dress?”</p><p>“‘Think so,” Minho nodded, “Curly cuh, that’s what my mum use to say. Then oh and a dee and eh, but it’s at the end so you make-”</p><p>“The letter in front goes big,” Felix grinned. “I wanna read,” he whispered.</p><p>Minho looked on front of him at the younger boy, “I’ll teach ya one day. Once I learn how too myself, we can all do it together,” he smiled. Hyunjin nodded and sat next to Minho, looking over the older’s shoulder and watching in amazement as his hyung read the scribbly line in front of him. “Code? There’s a dress code,” he nodded to himself. “Mmm-ah-sss-kuh. Mask, so we need masks, I think.” </p><p>“‘We’ as in we are all going?” Felix asked hopefully.</p><p>Minho lifted the corners of his lips, “I guess we can try sneak out like last time.” </p><p>Felix and Hyunjin both cheered, hugging Minho who rolled his eyes and grinned back at the younger two. The day was already over and the peasants/workers were all in their individual quarters for sleeping. There was usually around four people in each room, but Minho was sharing one with both Felix and Hyunjin. It was much more easier to try and sneak out at night this way because no one ever did really go check on anyone. No one ever dared try to escape, there were serious consequences when you got found out and people always got found out. </p><p>The night of the ball was full of gala and festivities. Many of the nobility attended, and even the military power were having gallant time. Sitting on right next to the throne was Han Jisung, the heir of the tyrannical king. He was watching over the party with longing whilst his father held conversations at the luxury of his throne. </p><p>Jisung was a strong-minded boy who grew up prepared to take over the throne. The only thing in life that he wanted was the approval of his father but the king knew his son. He knew Jisung was compassionate and sympathetic, not easily manipulated but he could easily stray if he was convinced. </p><p>He would have to teach his son to rule with an iron fist like himself. He had to make sure that his only heir would do him proud and what’s right for the country. The king watched in the corner of his eye as Jisung started to bounce his knee up and down with agitation. He sighed and waved away the counsel before rounding on his son. “You need to sit still,” he warned.</p><p>Jisung frowned, “I’m trying. I can’t help it-”</p><p>“You can and you will,” his father hissed. Jisung placed his hands on his knees, curling them into fists as he forced himself to not move. He look down at bit his lip, making his father rolled his eyes. “Go out for twenty minutes,” the older man said.<br/>
Jisung looked up at his father who wasn’t facing him anymore and pouted, he hung his head and got up from the throne to walk out to the party. He wanted so hard for his father to look at him with a proud smile, he just didn’t know how to get to that. Jisung’s frown soon turned into a small smile as he looked around at the people dancing and others all laughing and having fun. </p><p>He didn’t really see any that were his age but he did try his best to converse with the people. Except everyone just treated him as the King’s son, not even the heir. He was spoken to in sophisticated Korean and with the utmost proper grammar, the night was starting to drain on Jisung. </p><p>“I can’t believe we skipped out on the festival in the town hall for this lame ball,” a voice hissed. Jisung looked up and around, trying to find the voice. </p><p>“Hyung, we’re getting free food and mingling in, shut up and let me live my dreams!” another voice said. </p><p>Jisung started to push his way through the people to find out about the voices. He stepped out into the courtyard where three boys were standing around still arguing with one another. One had his hand on the other’s waist whilst the boy who seemed to want to leave was fiddling in trying to take his masks off. “Are you-” Jisung bit back his tongue. “Are you alright, out here?” he asked.</p><p>The boys all turned to Jisung and quickly scrambled to try and look a little more in place. Jisung smiled a little, “the ball’s inside if you were wondering,” he said. </p><p>“We know,” one of the boy’s deadpanned. </p><p>Jisung blushed, never having been talk that way, “ri-right of course. I shall leave you to your work then,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Hey! You- aren’t you that Han Jisung kid?” one of the boy’s asked.</p><p>Jisung sighed and turned around, to face them again, plastering a fake smile, “I am.”</p><p>“Whoa, you’re pretty,” the taller said.</p><p>“Hyunjin!” the shorter boy hit Hyunjin’s chest, making him laugh and pull the shorter closer. Jisung furrowed his brows, pouting and when he saw (what he predicted) the older boy elbow his friends, the two split apart as quick as fiddle. </p><p>“You both seem awfully close,” he commented.</p><p>“We’re good ol’ friends,” both boys said in unison.</p><p>Jisung nodded, “well… won’t you come in?” </p><p>The shorter huffed, “I would but Minho hyung wants to leave,” he pouted. </p><p>Jisung chuckled, “you and your friend can go ahead. I’ll have a talk with your hyung, try to convince him,” he said. The younger grinned and grabbed Hyunjin’s hand raced past Jisung who laughed at the boy’s young and carefree...ness. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so free spirited,” he commented.</p><p>Minho nodded and finally took off his mask. Jisung’s eyes widened when he saw Minho’s face, the boy- no man in front of him was handsome. The moonlight made his tan skin glow and his light brown hair, which Jisung thought was probably sun bleached, flew in the wind. Jisung felt his face heat up and his own mask start to sweat and stick against his skin. He quickly took it off and fanned his face to calm his flustered form. </p><p>“You all ’ight?” Minho asked.</p><p>Jisung nodded and stook back up straighter, “what were you saying earlier?” </p><p>Minho furrowed his brows, “you gonna have to be a lot more specific ‘bout ‘what I said earlier’ cause I don’t even remember what I had for this morning,” the boy joked.</p><p>Jisung smiled, “you said there was a festival, in the town hall?”</p><p>Minho nodded, “that’s true.”</p><p>“I’ve never been down into the town before…”</p><p>“You haven’t?”</p><p>“Can’t. Father wouldn’t let me out,” he mumbled.</p><p>“‘Get that. My master won’t let me out sometimes, still though- me and lads managed to sneak out to get all the way here,” Minho shrugged.</p><p>Jisung smiled softly, “that does sound fun.”</p><p>“Makes your blood pump with energy.”</p><p>“Are you-” Jisung bit his lip, “are you are peasant?”</p><p>Minho looked at Jisung before he shrugged, “peasant durin’ the summer and worker during the winter.”</p><p>Jisung nodded. It made sense, because of seasonal working peasants would stay working in agriculture and generally on the farms during the spring and summer when crops would grow. But autumn and winter, they would work in urban lands, with factories and inside housings. Minho just flowed with whatever job he could get to keep him fed properly. “Do you go to festivals?”</p><p>Minho nodded, “a lot of them. The Masters don’t care as long as we’re working and not slaggin’ off the next day.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Wanna go?”</p><p>Jisung looked up confused, “go where?”</p><p>“You never said you’ve been down to the town before. Would you like to go?” Minho said, putting on a posh accent just for fun.</p><p>Jisung giggled, he looked down at Minho’s outstretched hand and shyly placed his own on top, “okay. Y-yeah okay.”</p><p>Minho grinned, “let go then.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jisung and Minho ran down the cobbled stone streets to get to the Town Hall. They scrapped their luxury clothing and the clothes the Felix managed to steal from the Master’s cabin to put on some more ragged but comfortable wear. Jisung had never been on browns or blacks, but he loved how light and airy the clothing felt on his skin.</p><p>He joined Minho on the dance floor and let the older boy spin him around and then let Minho explain and feed him all types of peasant food. They so plain and bland but when dessert came out, Jisung felt like he was in heaven. The peasants had mochi, just everything filled with mochi and he loved it. Minho took him out to the streets and showed him around fields, held Jisung on his shoulders as the younger tried apple picking. Jisung and Minho went dipping in a lake and managed to fall in. Resulting in both boys having to steal clothes from some poor ladies washing line.<br/>
Jisung and Minho returned back to the festival that had moved to the outside and into the streets. The young prince had gained confident during his night with the peasant boy that he grabbed the boy’s hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. </p><p>The crowd cheered, not caring that these were two boys as they just had fun. Jisung laughed heartily whilst Minho spun him around, feeling the wind rush past his ears and Minho gleaming smile on his face, he couldn’t help but fall in love. Which of course, was not good but the younger couldn’t help himself. They both came together, with Minho’s arms around Jisung’s waist and the younger cupping around Minho’s neck. Their chests were pressed tightly against one another as they tried to catch their breaths. </p><p>“That was the most fun I’ve have in a long time,” Jisung said, walking with Minho alone through the dark streets. </p><p>“Yeah, us peasant boys really do know how to hav’ fun don’t we?” Minho chuckled. </p><p>“I do hope I can see you again?” Jisung wandered, stopping and looking back at the older.</p><p>Minho shrugged, “I run ‘round a lot Jisung. Don’t know how long I’ll stay in this town for.”</p><p>Jisung pouted, “who is your master?”</p><p>Minho arched his brow, “Park Jin Young,” he said.</p><p>Jisung nodded, “a noble family. They trade through the ports do they not?” he looked back at Minho.</p><p>The older nodded, “that they do. I usually go on trips round see to fetch whale oil.”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widened, “you’ve seen a whale before?” he asked.</p><p>Minho nodded, “course I have. They’re beautiful creatures.”</p><p>“I can imagine-” </p><p>“YOUR MAJESTY!” a voice called. Jisung flinched and looked up around him, to find guards by his side in an instant. Minho was pushed to the ground with three swords pointed to his head. </p><p>“What are you doing?! Let him go,” Jisung demanded.</p><p>“But-” the guard said.</p><p>“I ordered you to let him go,” Jisung walked to the main guard, “how dare you defy me?” The general looked conflicted but he nodded to his fellow guards who let Minho go. </p><p>“Who are you?” Minho asked, looking back at Jisung.</p><p>“Han Jisung, the Prince,” Jisung said. “You don’t know me?”</p><p>Minho shrugged, “don’t keep up to date with the ol’ royal family. Don’t care too much for ‘em-”</p><p>“How dare you-”</p><p>Jisung cleared his throat and the general back off. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“The ball is finished and you were missing, your father is overly worried for your being. He called us to collect you without making a fuss,” the general explained.<br/>
Jisung sighed, “of course he did. I’ll shall leave with your escort. If I could have a minute with my friend?” the guards all looked at the general who tilted his head and motioned for them to walk off to the side. Jisung turned back to Minho and smiled, but that soon turned to frown when Minho looked off to the side with confliction. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were the Prince?” he said.</p><p>Jisung smiled, “why didn’t you tell them you were trying to sneak into the ball?” he teased, resting his chin on Minho’s shoulder. </p><p>The older shrugged him away, “I thought you were just another noble. I didn’t think- I just kidnapped the Prince.”</p><p>Jisung giggled quietly, “I was always going to go back. I just thought we could see each other again, you’ve been awfully nice to me.”</p><p>Minho looked back at Jisung and smiled, “tonight’s been fun but… you’re royalty. We don’t mix well…”</p><p>Jisung frowned, “could we not at least try?”</p><p>Minho smiled, “try what?” he teased.</p><p>Jisung blushed, “you know…” he mumbled, intertwining his and Minho’s hands together. </p><p>“That could get us into a lot of trouble,” Minho hummed.</p><p>Jisung grinned, “I’d like to get into some trouble, with- with you at least,” he looked back up at Minho.</p><p>The older grinned and pulled Jisung closer to him. Jisung squeaked and buried his head in Minho’s collarbone, “I need a new change of clothes… Father will have the fright of his life if he sees me wearing rags instead of riches.”</p><p>Minho cringed, “if this is going to work then you need to drop the formalities sweetheart.”</p><p>Jisung giggled and cupped one of his hands around Minho’s neck. “Do I get anything as I leave.”</p><p>“How ‘bout a goodnight?” Minho suggested.</p><p>Jisung huffed and rolled his eyes as Minho laughed loudly. Jisung quickly kissed Minho on the cheek and ran back to his guard. “Goodnight!”</p><p>Minho looked back at Jisung and sighed, “goodnight, love~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>